


If You Wouldn't Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Henry Clerval, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Victor Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How would you feel about letting me fuck you?"Victor flips Henry's stomach in nine simple words, but god if they're not appealing.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	If You Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write something that isn't just. Porn. No Elizabeth in this one but takes place in the same AU as my last fic.

Henry's on the bus back to their apartment when he gets the text. He's reading Frost and in a thoroughly romantic state of mind, but that's not to say he expects the message he receives from his boyfriend.

_"How would you feel about letting me fuck you?"_

Victor flips Henry's stomach in nine simple words, but god if they're not appealing. Henry's eyes flick over them again and again.

_"How would you feel about letting me fuck you?"_

_"How would you feel about letting me fuck you?"_

Henry almost misses his stop he's so distracted. The short walk to the apartment it's all that's on his mind. When he unlocks the door and swings it open, he's met with damned pretty sight of his boyfriend, sitting straight up in a chair that's been dragged out from their little kitchenette.

"Listen, Henry," He begins, almost frantic, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just, it was just, you always take such good care of me when you top me and I'd like to do that for you."

There's a pause as Henry furrows his brow. "What do you mean, make me uncomfortable?"

"You didn't reply to my text," Victor squeaks. "I just figured."

"Oh, I really just didn't think to. I'm actually ah, quite enamoured with the idea." Victor looks relieved to hear that, slumping down in the chair.

"Okay, okay, okay, cool." He says, and then hazards "Later tonight?"

"Sure, just let me get a nap first, and also some food maybe?" Henry says, tossing his coat over the back of their dingy old couch.

The afternoon passes uneventfully, fading into evening. Henry and Victor have peanut butter sandwiches. With Elizabeth off on a business trip, the two of them are useless at cooking.

Then it's time. Henry sweeps Victor into a kiss, first gentle and then firmer, rougher. Victor kisses him back, allows Henry's tongue to slip into his mouth. The two of them make an attempt to get to the bedroom like that, tripping over the desk against the hallway wall and laughing when they come tumbling down.

They reinitiate sprawled across the floor, Henry's hands in the sides of Victor's shirt. He tugs it off, tossing it to the side. He can pick it up later when he's not feeling super horny.

Victor whines when he has to break the kiss, pulling off Henry's own shirt and throwing it next to his own.

"Floor's hard," Henry says, kissing Victor again quickly.

"Hmmm," Victor agrees. "Bed," The two of them shove themselves up to their feet, dragging each other to their bed.

They both shuck their pants and.underwear to the floor. Victor's eyes flick to Henry's hard dick, then down his legs and back up his chest and shoulders.

"Fuck you're hot," Victor sighs.

"Why thank you, good sir," Says Henry with a little bow, and Victor laughs. Henry grabs their bottle of lube from the top drawer of their dresser and hands it over. "Would you prefer me on my back or my front?" He asks.

"Front," nods Victor. "Then I can see your pretty face." His voice has taken on a stilted, dreamlike quality, as though he can't believe this is really happening.

Henry sprawls himself out on the bed, legs spread wide. He pulls a pillow from nearby and places it under the small of his back, elevating his hips for easier access."Start with one," he says.

Victor lubes up his index finger and gently presses at Henry's hole, applying just enough pressure for him to slide in, afraid of going too far too fast.

Henry feels the slow brush of Victor's knuckles against his ass, and then he works his finger in and out, carefully.

It doesn't feel particularly good, persay, but it's nice, intimate. It's better than Henry might have thought.

"Alright?" Victor asks, placing a cold hand on Henry's stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. You can add another finger."

Victor pulls his finger out, gently as he pushed it in, and Henry clenches around its absence experimentally.

Victor presses two slick fingers into him, and this time Henry can feel the stretch. He hums, and when Victor's knuckles make contact with his skin again, he tries to shove them even deeper, pushing against Victor's hand.

He does it because he knows that's what Victor would do if their positions were reversed, and it's always so hot when he does.

"Oh," Victor breathes. "Oh," He scissors his fingers in and out, and Henry does it again.

It doesn't actually drive Victor any deeper, but it does roll his fingertips around inside him, which is, certainly something.

Victor's skin is warm against him, face flushed with concentration and arousal. He pulls his fingers out, bending down to Henry and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Handsome," he whispers into Henry's cheek. "You good?"

"I'd be better if you," Henry swallows, words unused to his mouth, "I'd be better if you were still inside me."

Victor's breath hitches. "Oh. Okay," He spreads more lube over his fingers, and he looks so pretty, so gentle.

A moan escapes him unbidden. "You can go to three now." Henry says. There's a moment where it feels like too much, and then Henry rolls his hips again. The pinch of being newly penetrated is gone, replaced by pure pleasure as the pads of Victor's fingers rub his prostate.

Henry whines, loud. "Fuck, okay, okay, okay,"

"Are you alright?" Victor asks, stilling. The hand not inside him goes to Henry's own, taking him gently.

"Yes," hisses Henry through clenched teeth, "Move," He tries to shift himself so that Victor is pressing on his sweet spot again.

Victor pushes in and out, and fuck, yes, there it is.

Henry screams. Victor is everything, everything, everything, and he's right there, burning white hot.

"Please," He moans, and Victor is glad to comply.

Slick fingers in his tight ass are good, good, good. He bucks involuntarily, moans loud and long. "Your dick," He says. "Ready, please, please, please, please,"

There's a moment where Victor pulls his hands away and Henry is left aching to be touched, arching into the air as Victor puts on a condom, spreading lube over himself.

He pushes in agonizingly slow. Henry is full, fuck, full, and laughter bubbles up to his throat, full-bodied, turning into a stuttering moan as it continues.

"Okay?" Victor asks, the end lilted up higher than it needs to be, and he's not just asking Henry, he's asking himself.

"Yeah, yeah, a minute, yeah," Henry says breathlessly, arms reaching up for Victor's hands. Victor takes them, and his hands are impossibly warm, and Henry can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips, and everything, everything, this is everything. "Move,"

Victor moves slowly at first, then faster, until he finds a rhythm that makes Henry buck against him with every thrust of his pale hips.

Then Victor comes, whining like he's been set on fire, digging half-circles into Henry's palms.

He pulls out as gently as he pushed in, Henry fighting to keep his hips in check as he wants so badly to wrap his legs around Victor's waist and pull him back in.

He's left empty for a minute, and he reaches down a hand to wrap around his leaking dick. He tugs hard and fast, and he's nearly there when Victor pulls his wrist away and wraps those soft lips around his head.

Henry comes immediately. His lower half comes up off the bed, forcing himself deeper into Victor's mouth. 

Victor chokes, pulling off and letting Henry's come drip from his bottom lip back down over his dick. 

"Fuck, babe, you alright?" Henry asks, cupping Victor's cheek. 

"Yeah," He says, "Just unexpected. How do you feel about a bath?"

"Bathing is a morning activity," Henry says. "Cuddling me isn't though."


End file.
